In recent years, cellphones have been provided with a wide variety of functions, and cellphones in various shapes also have been offered for the purpose of differentiating them from other models. Due to an increase in the number of components to implement such a variety of functions and such various shapes of cellphones, the environment surrounding antennas mounted on the cellphones changes, which may be various factors degrading characteristics thereof. In principle, it is necessary to make the electrical volume of an antenna large enough to obtain good antenna characteristics.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the configuration of a general folding-type cellphone. As shown in FIG. 1, the general folding-type cellphone includes a first casing 101 and a second casing 102. A lower edge of the first casing 101 and an upper edge of the second casing 102 are connected via a hinge 110 so as to be foldable. The first casing 101 is provided with a LCD display unit 103 and an antenna 105, whereas the second casing 102 is provided with an operation unit 104 including operation buttons and movement/selection keys, for example.
In the thus configured folding-type cellphone, the antenna 105 protrudes from the first casing 101 or the second casing 102 both when the first casing 101 and the second casing 102 are opened and when they are folded. Therefore, a sufficient electrical volume of the antenna 105 is ensured and good antenna characteristics can be obtained with a small size.